Presentation stands or storage devices for familiar objects such as neckties, keys or clothing are well known. However, a presentation stand especially provided for the stowing or presentation of watches seems not to be known. Nevertheless, watches have become over the last several years consumer items of a nature such that many persons may possess several of them.
The tidy stowing of these watches gives rise to a special problem particularly when the watch bracelet tends to maintain the form of the wrist as is the case for bracelets of leather, plastic materials or textiles.
Furthermore, contrary to necktie or clothing supports which are designed to be hung in a clothes closet or fastened to a wall, it is desirable that, in a domestic setting a stand for objects such as watches may be either set down on a horizontal plane, for instance on a desk or shelf, or fastened to a wall, for instance in a kitchen, a bathroom or a bedroom. In the same manner, in the case where the presentation stand is employed in the show window of a shop for displaying objects intended for sale, it is of interest to be able either to set down the presentation stand or to fasten it, as much for practical reasons as for matters of appearance.